Too Predictable?
by Pearlfire
Summary: What happens when Puck calls Sabrina Predictable? How will she react? And who is the mysterious cloaked figure haunting the Grimm's nightmares? Will be Puckabrina!
1. Chapter 1

Spov

"Are Not!"

"Are too!"

"Are Not!"

"Prove it!"

I glared at Puck; he had accused me of being predictable.

"See? You really are predictable!"

"You'll see" I glared at him one last time before my room. How was I going to prove it? What would no one expect me to do?

I fell asleep with a plan in mind.

The Next day

I woke up early the next morning before anyone else woke up and quietly changed into the only dress I owned. The dress was a blue 50's style dress with ruffles on the top and a brown belt. I brushed my hair and teeth before sneaking out of the house and running into town.

I walked the silent streets before reaching the beauty salon. Taking a deep breath I stepped inside.

"Hey, is it time for a trim already?" Goldie asked looking up at me. Yeah Goldie owned a 24/7 hair salon.

"No, I want a bob."

"Short hair never seemed your style but you'd look cute in one." Goldie replied gesturing to the chair.

I sat down and she began to cut.

"Any particular reason you're going out of your comfort zone?"

I grimaced, "Puck accused me of being too predictable. I'm proving him wrong."

She nodded, "Well that explains the dress."

I sighed and we were silent the rest of the hair cut.

"Ta-Da!"Goldie spun my chair around so I could see my new hair.

It was a shaggy pixie cut; it curled into ringlets in some places and was all over the place.

"Wow"

"Wait" Goldie turned around and grabbed a headband before slipping it in my hair. The headband controlled my hair in the front but the back was still a curly mess. It was a cute curly mess though.

"How much?" I asked opening my wallet.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Goldie"

"I just want an update later on how this unpredictable prank goes." She said grinning.

I grinned back, "Thanks"

I walked out feeling rather lightheaded and walked home.

When I got home no one was awake yet so I started making a normal breakfast. After all no one knew that I could cook except Daphne, and she thought I didn't like too. Nope, I enjoyed it; it was just my little secret, that's all, besides if Puck knew I could cook he'd try to get me too cook for him all the time. I am not a slave. Anyway I was cooking when I heard someone come up behind me.

I turned to see Dad staring at me in surprise.

"Hey Dad." I said turning back to the scrambled eggs.

"Hey, why are you cooking?" he asked.

"Cause I enjoy it, scrambled eggs?" Placing a plate on the table.

"You enjoy cooking?" He sat down at the table and began eating.

"Yup, I'm going to get everyone else before these get cold" I replied before going to the bottom of the stairs and yelling, "Breakfast!" That simple word sent the entire family running downstairs.

"Your hair cut is mucho-cuto!" Daphne said when she saw me.

"Thanks, I made breakfast." I went into the kitchen and they followed, they sat down and I served them the breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, everyone except Puck.

"Where's my food Grimm?"

"Oh let me get it." I replied in a sickly sweet voice.

I opened the fridge and got out the single leaf of lettuce I had prepared. When I placed it in front of him everyone shot me looks of disbelief, everyone but Puck.

"Here you go" I smirked at him while eating my own breakfast. He just glared at me and tried to steal Daphne's food. After a while he gave up and ate the lettuce. As soon as he finished his hair turned a bright vivid shade of pink.

"Cute hair Puck" I said as I cleared the table and the rest of the family continued to stare in disbelief.

"What are you talking about Grimm?" He demanded while I just laughed and walked outside, not wanting to be in the house when he found out.

When I was on the edge of town I heard it.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS GRIMM!" I just snickered and went to the blue diner for phase 3 of my evil plan.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Are you serious honey?" Farah Asked in amazement.

"Yup" I tried to sound confident but inside I was nervous.

"May I ask why?"

"Puck called me predictable."

"Well that explains the dress and haircut." She took a good hard look at me, we had become friends over the years and she knew me almost better than I knew myself. "I'll do it sugar, just say the words."

"I Wish I was a Fairy without a magic addiction."

Farah smiled as the spell began to work. I smiled back as I began to not be so aware of the magic constantly around me.

"Darlin you may wanna look behind yah."

I obliged, turning my head around I caught sight of a beautiful pair of sparkling Blue wings. Luckily no humans had come back to ferry port landing after Ex-Mayor Heart had run them out.

"Ooooooooooooo!" I cried in a sing-song voice. "Puck's going to be jealous!"

"Well Sugar I've got tables to wait on, tell me how it goes with Puck."

I smiled at Farah again before I walked out. As I didn't want to attract any stares I focused for a seconded before I felt my wings fold into my back. I continued to smile as I walked home. No one would ever call me predictable after this.

When I got home Puck wasn't around so I went upstairs to get out of the stupid dress, the wings would be surprising enough.

When I had changed in to my black jpg bottoms and a blue tank I went back downstairs to find Puck, (without pink hair) watching SpongeBob.

: That Tank makes her eyes look so blue and pretty:

"Hey ugly, did you finally give up and admit you're predictable?"

I stared at him stunned, did he just call my eyes pretty?

"Why are you staring Grimm? I know I'm hot but back off."

I recovered quickly and snapped back, "It's you who should back off, me and my pretty eyes have better things to look at thank you."

Now Puck was the one staring at me stunned. I glared at him one last time before stomping into the kitchen.

: I wish Sabrina would eat more:

"What granny?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything libeling." Ginny replied.

Now I'm really confused. Both granny and Puck had said something then acted like they hadn't said anything. What was up? Unless... No way! I had to double check! I walked back into the living room and sat down in a comfy chair pretending to watch TV while I was really listing to Puck's thoughts.

: I wonder how she knew I thought her eyes were pretty, has Mash mellow been saying anything? If she has I'll kill her. I'm board:

"Hey Grimm!"

I jumped; he had said the last part aloud and scared me.

"Yeah?"

"I bet you couldn't beat one of my chimps in a sword fight."

"You're on."

He grinned and turned off the TV. I followed him into his room.

"Sullivan, front and center!" Puck called.

One of the chimps came out of the forest and saluted Puck.

"You are to duel the enemy to a sword fight and win!"

The chimp screeched back and Puck tossed us two wooden swords.

"Begin"

I thrust the blade of the sword at the chimp and he had to jump to avoid it. We fought for several minutes before I heard Puck think,

: Aim, Fire!

Suddenly I was drenched from head to toe in what smelled like mayo and grape jelly.

I cried out in anger mad stabbed the chimp, defeating him. I whirled around and located Puck flying above our heads, shaking with laughter. Without thinking I popped out my new wings and flew up to him.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Sa-Sabrina" He stammered, "You've got wings!"

"So do you Fairy-boy!"

"But-but how?"

"And you said I was predictable" I smirked, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go take a shower."

I flew off to the bathroom and quickly hopped into the shower. It took three washes to get it all off. After I finished I tunneled off the water and ran a bath, I wanted to soak before dinner. When I sat down in the water I began to stroke my wings, expecting it to feel like silk I was surprised to find it felt fuzzy. I wrapped my wings around myself and it felt like I had wrapped myself in a big warm fuzzy blanket.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, bringing me back down to earth.

"Libeling, dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" I sighed and got dressed in my other pajamas, some white fuzzy jpg bottoms with pictures of cupcakes all over them and a white tank. I then folded my wings and grabbed my dirty pajamas.

As I went downstairs I threw my dirty clothes at the washing machine and walked into the kitchen.

The first thing I saw was Puck staring at his food dumbly and the rest of the family sitting at the table looking at him worriedly. I sat down and began to eat the weird food granny had prepared that night. Puck still wasn't eating.

"Libeling are you alright?"Granny pressed the back of her hand against Puck's forehead. "What's the matter?"

Puck looked up from his uneaten food and muttered, "Sabrina, wings, mayonnaise,"

I chuckled and everyone looked at me.

"What did you do to Puck?" Daphne asked.

"Let's just say he'll never call me predictable again." I replied as I unfolded my wings for my family to see.

Their reactions were very funny. Daphne instantly squealed and put her palm in her mouth, Mr. Cansis and Red just stared, Uncle Jake and Granny were shooting Me knowing looks, and mom was trying to revive dad, who had fainted, all and all it was hilarious. Finally Uncle Jake spoke up.

"You know Sabrina, there is only two known ways to be a fairy, one your born one or two you kiss one three times."

"Well I've come up with a third" I said, embaressed at what he was implying, "You go to your neighborhood blue fairy and make a wish."

"Uhhhhhhgn"

My head snapped back to dad. Mom had woken him up and he was now in the same state as Puck had been. The sight of my wings again seemed to have snapped some sense into Puck though.

"So let me get this straight," Puck said "you went to the blue fairy and made a wish to become a fairy, just because I called you predictable?"

"Yup" I replied, "Pass the salt"

He must have still been in shock because he actually passed it to me.

: I can't believe she went that far, though her wings are beautiful, they match her eyes:

I snorted and everyone looked at me.

"What?"

"You were just staring into space into space for a few seconds and then you snorted" Daphne replied.

"Like a Pig." Puck added.

"A pig with beautiful wings and matching eyes." I retorted, though inside I was jumping for joy, he didn't think I was completely ugly!

DPOV

"A pig with beautiful wings and matching eyes." Sabrina retorted.

What just went on here? Sabrina looks ready to jump for joy and Puck is completely red.

"Ok, what's going on?" Uncle Jake voiced for me.

"So that's your power." Puck said ignoring us.

"Yup" Sabrina replied popping the P.

"But wait, what about?"

Sabrina looked at him for a few seconds and then said...

"I got it covered Puck."

"But how? It's impossible to get rid of! Jake isn't it impossible to get rid of?" Puck was in a panic now.

"Isn't what impossible to get rid of?" Uncle Jake asked impatiently.

"I'm surprised you aren't at our throats right now!" Puck cried.

"Puck!" Sabrina grabbed his wrist and he quieted down a second, "It was a two part wish"

"So you mean?"

"Yes, it's gone."

"What's gone?" I asked angrily.

"My magic addiction, apparently Fairies with my power are well, powerful, if I still had my addiction I would go insane."

"Thank you!"

It wasn't until later that night that I relised I had never asked what her power was.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did it make you wanna swim with the fishes? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

That night I had a horrible dream. I was chained to a wall and a cloaked figure with glowing red eyes stood over me.

"Tell me where the stone is and I may let you live."

"Never!" I yelled back.

"Then suffer!" The figure raised a wand and suddenly I was filled with unimaginable pain.

"Tell me!" The figure screamed.

"No!"

The pain was released and I gasped for air. The figure glowing red eyes seemed to grow ever redder as he stared down at my heaving body.

"If your own well-being can't convince you then maybe your family will!"

Suddenly they were in front of me, experiencing the same pain I had only moments before. My screams mingled with theirs and echoed off the walls.

PPOV

"Are you sure?"

"Puck we've been through this, I'm 100% sure that my sister is head over heels for you!" Daphne sighed, exasperated.

She and I were having one of our frequent midnight conversations we had been having since she had found my *cough* Journal *cough* and read it.

"But we are always fighting."

"You're always pranking her, when you're not fighting she totally can't hide it!"

"I think she hides it pretty well."

"That's because your too busy trying to hide your own feelings to notice her glancing at you over the table or grinning like an idiot every time you're nice to her."

"But she always insults me!"

"Says the boy who hasn't called her by her first name in over a year."

"You have a point" I admitted.

"Of course I do Puck, come on I found another quiz" She squealed, sounding more like herself.

"Not another one" I groaned.

"If you don't do it I'll wake up Sabrina and show her where you hide your diary."

"It's a journal, not a diary!"

"Whatever. Just do it."

"Fine Marshmallow"

She squealed again, pulled out the magazine and began the quiz of doom.

"What do you think looks best on your crush? A) Fancy dresses or skirts B) Jeans and a t-shirt or C) Sweatpants.

"C"

"What do you like best about your crush? A) Her looks B) Her personality C) What's not to like?"

"C again"

"What is," But suddenly Daphne was interrupted by a piercing scream coming from Sabrina's room.

"Sabrina!" I flew up and began to fly as fast I could to her room, the rest of the family on my heels. When we got there Sabrina was thrashing around screaming names.

"DAPHNE! RED! MR. CANSIS! GRANNY! UNCLE JAKE! MOM! DAD! BASIL!"

Red was crying now, and then I heard my name.

"PUCK!"

I acted, hovering over the bed I pinned her just long enough so I could rub the base of her spine. The moment my fingers touched the spot she quieted down enough for me to wake her. When she saw me she lurched forward. I took her in my arms and rocked back and forth, back and forth as she sobbed.

"It was terrible Puck; he just kept hurting everyone over and over again."

After a few minutes she stopped crying but she was still trembling slightly.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" I asked remembering her fondness for chocolate. She nodded and I picked her up bridal style. As I carried her downstairs I notice that the rest of the family, trusting me to take care of her, had gone back to bed.

I placed her at the kitchen table and instantly missed the feeling of her in my arms. It must have shown on my face because she asked,

"Are you ok?"

I smiled at the thought that she was concerned and replied "I thought you could read my mind."

"It toned down at bit, I can only hear it if I focus."

I was still smiling as I set the hot chocolate to boil. Turning round I saw her shiver slightly so I went and got her a quilt. When I placed it over her she looked confused.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Before I could stop myself the words I really wanted to say ran across my mind, because I love you and hate to see you scared.

"No reason" I replied praying she hadn't heard, judging by the look on her face though she had.

"You heard that didn't you? Gah, I'm such an idiot."

"I love you too." She whispered so quietly I almost missed it.

I stared at her now red face for a second; did she just say what I thought she said? In a burst of bravery I pulled her into a kiss. She kissed back and I was in heaven.

The moment was sadly broken by the timer telling us the hot chocolate was ready. I reluctantly pulled away and poured it into two mugs and Sabrina led the way to the living room. We sat down on the couch and Sabrina threw the quilt over us. We sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what had just happened before Sabrina spoke.

"Does this mean we're dating?" She asked, running her fingers through her now short hair, a sure sign she was nervous.

"Only if you want to" I replied equally nervous.

"Then I say yes"

I chuckled and pulled her so she was closer to me and I had my arms around her. She snuggled into my chest and we fell asleep like that, both of us with small smiles, the nightmare forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

DPOV

When I awoke the next morning I was confused at my surroundings before I remembered that I had slept in Red's room. I quietly went downstairs and winced a little at the creaky bottom step. When I passed that step and reached the bottom though I froze.

Puck and Sabrina were curled up on the couch, together, and get this; Puck had his arms wrapped around her! Perfect Puckabrina moment! Suddenly I heard dad come up behind me looking ready to bite someone's head off. It probably didn't help that Puck choose that moment to subconsciously pull Sabrina closer. I dragged Dad into the kitchen before he killed the poor fairy.

"Dad clam down" I cried, trying to keep him from bursting into the living room.

"Don't tell me what to do young lady."

"Dad" I forced my father to look me in the eye. "If it weren't for Puck Sabrina might still be having that nightmare, imagine for a second what she's been through and let her feel alright for a moment! Let her feel safe!"

"I have no problem with her feeling alright, just not with that blasted fairy!"

"Dad you were asleep for two years, during that time Sabrina was forced to grow up, she fought giants, went through a war and solved countless mysteries. Let her sleep!"

"She can sleep in her own bed!"

I sighed and muttered a spell under my breath. Within seconds he was under a deep sleep.

"I didn't want to have to do it." I whispered to him before making a normal breakfast for Sabrina and Puck.

PPOV

Sabrina stirred slightly in her sleep and woke up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

She nodded again. I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. There we were met with a hilarious sight. There were two plates of bacon and eggs on the table beside a note. The funny part was the sleeping Henry tied to a chair in the corner.

"What the?" Sabrina wriggled out of my arms and reached for the note. It said:

_Dear Sabrina and Puck,_

_I made you guys breakfast, (sorry if the bacon is a little burnt) When you guys finish eating fly over to the Charming's. We've got a new mystery on our hands! *insert squeal!*_

_Daphne_

_P.S. I tied Dad to the chair; it wasn't someone out to kill us. :D_

"Go Marshmallow!" I cried grinning.

Sabrina just shook her head and began to eat, I joined her and soon we were done.

"Let me change before we go." Sabrina said before going upstairs.

SPOV

I went upstairs to change. I couldn't exactly go to the Charming's in my pj's. As I walked up I thought about the advents of last night. I was now Puck's Girlfriend. Puck's Girlfriend, I like the sound of that.

I got to my room and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt before running back downstairs. Puck gave me his signature smirk as he led the way outside.

"Do you want to use your wings?"

I nodded and unfolded my wings and tried a few experimental flaps before taking off. Puck followed under me in case I fell. Flying was wonderful. It ended all too soon though and we touched down in the front yard before running inside. The rest of the family, Charming and Snow included were sitting around watching a surveillance tape. They paused it though when they saw us.

"So what's the mystery?"I asked in a firm voice. Over the years I had grown to love the mysteries and now took a head charge in them. Something my dad was not happy with. I was now a 15 year old with an eye for noticing things others didn't.

"Someone attacked Humpty Dumpty. He's currently in the hospital getting put back together." Daphne replied.

Puck grinned and said, "Scrambled eggs anyone."

I just chuckled and continued, "Suspects?"

"Just that guy." Daphne fast-forward the tape so it showed the suspect.

I gasped and sank to the floor, staring at the screen with disbelief. A cloaked figure with glowing red eyes stared back at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow POV

Daphne had explained Sabrina's wings so I wasn't surprised when she came in with them unfolded. I was surprised however, when she sank to the floor. Puck quickly followed.

"Sabrina! Are you ok?" he asked earnestly.

"My nightmare."

"This was the man in your nightmare?"

Sabrina just nodded and Puck responded by wrapping himself around her and gently rocking back and forth, back and forth. We just stared in shock as Sabrina fell asleep.

"When a person first becomes a fairy, it's harder for them to control their emotions." Puck explained. "They also tire out faster. She flew here by herself so this combined was too much to handle."

Daphne nodded and magiced up a couch next to the table. She had gotten a lot better at magic since joining her coven. She now wore a coat identical to her uncle's.

Puck, with a grace I've never seen in the Trickster King carefully placed Sabrina on the couch, grabbed a nearby quilt, placed it over her and sat down on the floor so his back was leaning against the couch.

"So what's this about a nightmare?" Billy asked.

"Sabrina had a nightmare last night, that guy," he pointed to the screen. "Was attacking family members." He looked back at Sabrina softly. I was surprised that Hennery wasn't blowing up at the look Puck was giving his daughter. Then I saw that Hennery was in fact, not there.

"Where's Hennery? Did he stay home with Basil, Red and Cansis?" I asked.

The Grimms began to chuckle while Daphne looked at the ground guiltily.

I Put two and two together, "What did you do Daphne?"

"I, uh, I, um, puthimunderasleepingspellandtiedhimtoachair."

"You tied him to a chair?!" I didn't know she had it in her! Billy had joined in on the laughter.

"He was going to kill Puck." She replied softly.

"What did you do this time Puck?" Puck suddenly stopped laughing at my words while the rest of the family just laughed harder and Daphne joined.

"I um, well I um," He looked uncomfortable.

"Was Snuggling with Sabrina!" Daphne burst.

"NO!"

I joined in on the laughter while she responded,

"I call having someone curled up next to you snuggling!"

"She did that on her own!"

"Did she also wrap your arms around her?"

Puck was completely red by now, just then Sabrina woke up, probably from the shouting.

**(a/n: Ok, so she and puck are going to have a conversation using thought speak, while Snow won't hear Puck's thoughts we'll be able to read them, his thought are in bold.)**

"What's the matter?"Sabrina asked him.

**"Their teasing me about last night."**

Sabrina's face grew slightly alarmed; none of us had a clue about what was going on.

**"They don't know about us dating! They just must have seen us sleeping."**

"Phew!"

**"Do you want to tell them yet?"**

"No, not yet."

**"Nice bed head by the way."**

"Oh shut up."

**"You know you love me."**

"Nope."

**"That's not what you said last night." **Puck smirked and Sabrina turned red.

**(A/N: So it ends, remember Snow heard none of Puck's thought's only what Sabrina said aloud, they might continue communicating this way but you'll just have to guess his thoughts!)**

"Ok what's going on?" Jake voiced for us.

"Nothing!" Sabrina said quickly. He seemed like he was going to question her further but when her gaze caught sight of the screen with the suspect and her eyes filled with fear again the words died on his lips.

"Who do we think that guy is again?"

"We don't know, could you tell us about your dream?" Veronica asked softly.

Sabrina shuddered. I think Veronica and I were the only ones who saw Puck slip his hand underneath the blanket and grasp her hand. Daphne, Jake and Billy were too focused on what she was saying.

"I was in a chamber and he asked me where a stone was. When I wouldn't tell him he pointed a wand at me and I was filled with pain." She was talking without seeing us now, just reciting what she had seen. "When I still wouldn't tell him he made my family appear in front of me and he made them," She gave a little gasp. "Made them feel the same pain I had."

Puck squeezed her hand, "Go back to sleep."

She nodded distantly at him before falling back asleep.

"So we just need to figure out what the stone is." Daphne said.

"What fairytale characters can we think of who wear cloaks, has glowing red eyes, a wand, and wants a stone?" I asked.

The living room fell into silence before Daphne exclaimed,

"Voldemort!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Puck hissed at her. Me and Billy looked at him in surprise, since when did he care if Sabrina got woken up?

"What?" He responded to our confused faces, "If Grimm wakes up now she'll be super crabby."

"Voldemort!" Daphne continued in an excited whisper, "He fits the description! He wears a cloak, has red eyes and a wand and in the first book he wanted the philophsor's stone!"

"But does Voldemort even exist?" Jake asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I think all of us should read the books, I've only read the first few and we need to figure out how Harry Potter stopped him."

"I'm going to take Grimm home while you do that, as you know I'm allergic to books and If Grimm has another nightmare you guys don't know how to wake her up." Without another word Puck picked her up and was out the door in seconds.

"Is it just me or does that annoying fairy seem a lot more concerned about Sabrina than when they were last here?" Billy asked.

"You would have been concerned about Sabrina too, if you had seen her last night." Jake said.

"Yeah, she was screaming and punching her sheets, it was horrible."

"Whoever did this to my granddaughter is going to pay." Relda said in her scary voice that meant business.


	6. Chapter 6

PPOV

I did not go home as I had told the others but instead flew off to the blue diner. We hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and I was starving, plus Sabrina might be hungry too. I wasn't really sure how to act around her now, I mean how do you act around a girl you've pranked and insulted for 5 years and you've only started dating for a little less than 24 hours?

Midflight Sabrina woke up and looked around confusedly before figuring out where she was.

"Where are we going Puck?"

"I figured you'd be hungry snotface."

She sighed, "Only you could say something that nice and accompany it with an insult."

"You know I'm not good with," I gave a fake shudder, "Pet names."

She laughed.

"Me neither Pus-face."

"Bubble-brain."

"Gasbag."

"Captain Doodieface."

I touched down and put her on the ground so she could walk. We headed into the restaurant.

"Freak-baby."

"Stink-pot."

"You guys at it again?"Farah sighed as she seated us.

"You could say that." I grinned.

"Dogface! Beat that!"

"Bubble-brain?"

"You already did that one."

"I'll leave you two with menus then." Farah placed then on the table and walked off.

"So waddya wanna eat, bug-eyes?"

"Good one!" She grinned at me, "I was thinking of getting a hot dog. What about you? Pink-wings?"

"I think I'll go for the same, booger head."

"That was fast Brontosaurus-brain"

"Brontosaurus-brain? How is that an insult?"

"The Brontosaurus had a brain the size of a pea. I just called you pea-brain."

"Only you, Grimm, Only you could make me learn while insulting me." I laughed.

"I swear I just said the same thing not 5 minutes ago."

"Well not the exact same, I was being nice. You on the other hand were causing me to have an allergic reaction by forcing me to learn."

"You are not having an allergic reaction."

"Are too!" I raised my arm to show her the little bumps that had risen on my skin; I knew she would have great satisfaction in pointing out that they were just goose-bumps and giving me some little known fact about them.

"Those are just goose bumps idiot, in Hawaii they call it chicken-skin."

"Who calls what chicken-skin?" Farah asked, still chewing her never gone gum.

"Oh the Hawaiians call goose-bumps chicken skin." Sabrina replied, "We decided on our food."

"Great sugar, what are yah gonna eat?"

"A root beer, a hot dog and some blueberry cobbler for dessert."

"And you Honey?" Farah asked turning to me.

"Same."

"Alrighty I'll be right back with your order." She walked off again leaving me and Sabrina alone.

"Sooooooo," Sabrina said.

"Sooooooo," I responded.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"We could, I dunno," I glanced around the restaurant and my eye landed on the old fashion jukebox, "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, somewhere,"

I pulled her in front of the jukebox and she seemed to suddenly understand.

"No, I'm not dancing!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" I pulled a quarter out my pocket and put it in the slot. "Now I think we should do this song." I pressed a button and music filled the restaurant.

**Girl, you really got me goin'**

"I'm not dancing!"

"Come on Sabrina, Please?" I started dancing in front of her.**  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'**

She seemed to be fighting laughter, "Fine Fairy-boy, but if anyone see's me your dead,"

"The diner's empty, I'm willing to risk it," **  
Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night**

Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night  
Sabrina started singing along and I joined.**  
You really got me  
You really got me  
You really got me**

See, don't ever set me free  
I always wanna be by your side  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night

Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night

You really got me  
You really got me  
You really got me  
Oh no

See, don't ever set me free  
I always wanna be by your side  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night

Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night

You really got me  
You really got me  
You really got me

**"**I get to pick the next song!" She cried turning to the jukebox with her own quarter.

"Which song are you going to pick?"

"Guess." She teased as she put in her quarter.

**See the way he walks down the street  
Watch the way he shuffles his feet  
My, he holds his head up high  
When he goes walking by  
He's my guy**

When he holds my hand, I'm so proud  
'Cause he's not just one of the crowd  
Why is he always the one  
To try the things they've never done?  
And just because of that, they say:

"He's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good  
He's a rebel 'cause he never ever does what he should"  
But just because he doesn't do what everybody else does,  
That's no reason why I can't give him all my love  
He's always good to me,  
Always treats me tenderly  
'Cause he's not a rebel, no no no  
He's not a rebel, no no no, to me

"Does this song remind me of someone? Or is it just me?" I teased.

She colored slightly, "That's why I picked the song Fart-breath."

**If they don't like him that way,  
They won't like me, I'm sure, today  
And I'll be standing right by his side when they say:**

"He's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good  
He's a rebel 'cause he never ever does what he should"  
But just because he doesn't do what everybody else does,  
That's no reason why we can't share love  
He's always good to me  
Good to him, I try to be  
'Cause he's not a rebel, no no no  
He's not a rebel, no no no, to me  
Oh! (He's not a rebel, no no no)

He's not a rebel, no no no  
(repeat and fade out)

We found our faces inches apart,

"So, am I a rebel?" I asked softly.

"Not to me," She replied equally soft before lightly pressing her lips to mine.

"Ahem, Yawl's foods ready." Came a voice behind us. Sabrina and I jumped apart as if by electric shock.

"Uh, yah thanks Farah." Sabrina's face was completely red as I'm sure mine was. We walked back over to our table and quietly started eating.

SPOV

Puck and I started eating, before I broke the silence.

"If she tells Dad you're going to be dead."

"I laugh in the face of Danger! Ha, Ha, Ha!"

I chuckled. "Yes, but do you laugh in the face of Hen-Hen?"

"More like quietly snicker behind his back." He replied and I laughed again. We finished eating and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To go pay." I replied.

"I'm going to pay," He said quickly.

"Come on Puck, seriously? We are not going to do the old fight over who pays are we?"

"No, because you're going to let me pay."

"But that would make it a date," I replied leaning down.

"Maybe that's what I want it to be."

"Fine Fairy-boy, I'll go use the bathroom then." I slipped away but when I was out of his sight I went into the kitchen to find Farah.

"Hey Farah, I gotta pay for the meal."

"K sugar, you total comes to $8.67."

I pulled a ten out of my wallet and gave it to her,

"Keep the change." I said turning away.

"Wait Honey, you gotta tell me something first."

"What's that?"

"Why you and a certain Flying boy were kissing."

"You can't tell anyone" I took a deep breath, "Me and Puck are dating."

"Whoop Whoop! Finally Sugar! I won't tell anyone."

I smiled at her before heading back to the table.

"You took a while." Puck remarked when he saw me.

"Really? Come on, let's head out,"

"But I gotta pay."

"Not a problem."

"You paid didn't you?"

I smirked, "They don't call me queen of sneaks for nothing."

He sighed and stood up, "What am I going to do with you?"

I grinned and followed him out, letting my wings unfurl as I did so.

"Where do you wanna head now?" I asked as we flew.

"I dunno, I don't want to go back to the house yet."

"Let's go to the dollar store, I need more shampoo." I decided and we changed course and within minutes we were there.

I went over to the shampoo isle and Puck followed. I grabbed my usual and headed over to the checkout before something caught my eye. It was a photo booth.

"Come on Puck!" I dragged him in. "I want a picture of us not fighting."

He just grinned at me, "Your turning into Daphne."

"Kissing annoying Fairy-boys can do that to me," I replied putting in the dollar the machine needed.

3 minutes later I had 10 pictures.

"Look at that one!" Puck laughed pointing to the one where we had made faces; we both had our eyes crossed and our tongues sticking out.

"I like this one," I replied, holding up the one where we were both just smiling and Puck had his hand around my waist.

Puck seemed to be struck with a sudden idea, "Be right back! Go buy your shampoo,"

"Ok?" By the time I had bought the shampoo he was back and buying a slightly large brass locket.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked confused.

"For the pictures stinky." He replied. As we walked out he took the two pictures we had liked and put them in either door of the locket. He then paced the locket to me.

I smiled at him as I put it on, "Thanks Freak-baby."

"No problem Grimm," He grinned. "I'll just add it to your tab."

**a/n: So somehow this turned into a songfiction chapter. (How did that happen?) But trust me the song will be playing an important part in the future. i just relised how ironic what i just said is, you guys have no idea what i'm talking about, but you'll find out. I have the whole story planned out so i'm going to try to upload again soon. Ta-ta!**

**Pearlfire**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST!**

**a/n: So yeah, Apparently people have been telling me I've been going too fast in my story and that Puck is totally OOC. He's making a conscious effort to be nice ok? He's worried about her and that nightmare. That and the fact that their now dating, but trust me, there will be plenty of pranks and insults in the future. Now I'm sorry I've been moving fast in my story. I'm an action kind of girl; besides what is going to happen is so freakin funny! So sorry I'm going to try to slow down and make Puck pull some more pranks on her. Thank you for Reviewing!**

**Pearlfire**

Spov

We walked into the house, my necklace tucked safely under my shirt in case the others were already home. Luck must have been on my side because the house was empty. I threw myself on the couch and turned on my laptop from where it had been charging.

"Watcha doing?" Puck asked as he flopped down beside me.

"I'm going to Google stones from fairy tales and see what I come up with, it's our only lead." I replied while doing just that.

"Here's a possible suspect" I said a few minutes later turning the computer so he could see.

"That's exactly what Marshmallow thought," He said to my picture of Voldemort.

"Well, great minds think alike I guess," I pulled up my email and sent a quick email to Daphne requesting a copy of the surveillance tape.

"What time is it?" He asked when I was done.

"Its 3:45, shoot!"

"What?"

"I forgot about making dinner!"

"Doesn't the old lady cook?"

"Yeah but I'm going to give her a break, I like cooking. Even if it's the weird food everyone loves."

"You like cooking?" He asked as I unplugged my computer and carried it with me into the kitchen.

"No need to sound so surprised." I set the computer on the counter and started pulling out stuff to make the family's favorite dish, Blue tomato soup which tasted like turkey.

"Tomatoes, check,"

"Since when do you like cooking?" Puck had followed and was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Since I had to cook at one of the foster homes. Turkey extract, check."

"Why didn't you cook before yesterday then?"

"Cause I didn't want you to think that I would cook for you anytime you wanted me to. I'm not your slave." I replied while pulling out the last stuff and setting a large pot of water to boil.

"Hmmmmmm."

I pulled out the cutting board and began slicing the tomatoes into smaller and smaller pieces while Puck watched me fascinated.

"How do you even know this recipe?" He asked suddenly.

"I like cooking so I read cook books all the time." I replied stirring the soup. "I've got all Granny's recipes memorized."

"Really?"

"Yeah I've even got this really good pie recipe I found in a book from the library. I copied it down in my Grimm journal."

"Really?" His voice sounded closer, I turning around and found he was right behind me.

"No way, un-uh, you are not going to convince me to make you a pie."

"Why not?" he wined.

"Cause you have to earn it." I replied.

"And how can I do that?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're a lot more affectionate now that we're dating." I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, well, I've been wanting to for years and now I get to without getting punched. Besides there's pie involved."

I laughed, "If you help me make the pie I think we have a deal."

"Where do I start?"

"Run upstairs and grab my journal. K?"

He grinned like a child on Christmas morning at the prospect of pie and was gone in a flash. Then the front door slammed and I heard Daph's yell.

"We're home!"

"Great! I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled back.

Daph came in followed by Red and the two of them looked surprised at the sight of me cooking.

"Didn't you win the bet, about you being unpredictable?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I just thought that now that my secret's out that I like to cook I should give Granny a break and cook tonight."

"I got it!" Puck came triumphantly in carrying my journal in his hands.

"Thanks!" I smiled warmly at him before opening to the book to July 19th.

"Ok so first step is to get out all the ingredients, you do that while I make sure the soup doesn't burn." I told him turning back to the stove. "Hey Daph did Jake head over to his house?"

"Yeah, to go wait hand and foot on Aunt Briar. **(An: She's not dead! Cause Where would Jake be without her? And they got married! Whoop Whoop! And got their own apartment, I forgot about that when I was writing the first few chapters. Sorries!) **Since he found out she was pregnant he's gone a little over board." Daph rolled her eyes.

"Great, can you invite them over for dinner? I've got enough to feed an army."

"We'll go call them right now," Daph and Red walked out to go call the happy couple.

"Did you finish getting the ingredients?" I asked Puck after double checking that the soup wasn't about to burn.

"I think so, what happens next?" He replied.

"Next we mix up the batter, can you get out one of the glass bowls?"

"Uh, yeah, where are the bowls?" He looked round the kitchen confusedly and I laughed.

"You really don't spend that much time in the kitchen do you, stink-pot?" I asked while pulling out one of the glass bowls in the cabinet behind him.

"I've got the inside of the fridge memorized." He grinned.

"Of course." I shook my head.

30 minutes later we had a decent looking pie in the oven and a very dirty kitchen.

"It should be done in about 45 minutes." I said setting the timer.

"You've got flour on your face." Puck chuckled.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I smiled while putting the dishes in the sink.

"You're very welcome." He replied, puffing out his chest.

"You're impossible."

"You love me anyway." He flashed me a smirk.

I was about to reply with a snarky remark when suddenly I wasn't in the kitchen anymore. I was underwater, in a place I recognized. A raspy voice came from my mouth, a voice which terrified me.

"I'm here to see the Queen."

The guard nodded and I went inside the throne room. There I saw her.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! Are you ok?"

"Get her some water libeling,"

"What happened?"

I snapped up and knocked my head against Puck's.

"Owwwwww"

"Are you ok?" Daphne asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, what happened?" I replied, taking Puck's hand as he helped me up.

"You passed out. You sure you're ok?" Puck asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but I need to see the little mermaid now."

"Why?"

"Cause she knows something about the man who attacked Humpty Dumpty."


End file.
